


Simple White Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Consenting Adults, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Feminization, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years later the Holmes brothers still meet up and they sure enjoy their time as Daddy and Sherly.</p><p>Sequel to "Light Yellow Walls" It will help to have read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple White Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy-Kink. Don't read it if you're offended by this.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing. Not a native speaker of English, be kind, yadda yadda...

Sherlock stripped his clothes slowly, getting into the right frame of mind. Currently he was in the little room, which had a door to their little flat inside Mycroft's grand Kensington home. That flat was their haven, a place for them to play and enjoy their encounters as Sherly and her Daddy. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room and a very large wintergarden with a play area including a sandbox and a set of swings. The little prep room was a small room with simple white walls and only contained a chair and some shelves with three different sets of clothes. Whichever set of clothes Sherlock chose would determine the rest of their time together.

There was the outfit with a diaper, a onesie and a dummy. This indicated, that Sherlock wanted to be the little baby, needing Mycroft to take care of every little thing, including feeding him, changing the diaper and rocking him to sleep. Sherlock chose this outfit whenever he was especially needy for human contact, because it meant Mycroft would be touching him a lot. It meant cuddling and snuggling, most of the time in Daddy's big bed. Sherly hated the little bed and crib in her room and always fussed when being put there. She much rather be in Daddy's room, sometimes even being rocked to sleep with Daddy's cock buried deep inside her.

Then there were the light pink pjs with horses on. They were needed when Sherlock was in need of down time or punishment. Either he had a bad day or he'd been bad. Sherlock knew when he needed to be punished for something bad he'd done and he chose the pjs accordingly. Not choosing the pjs on days like that had resulted in very heated arguments and even severer punishments.

The outfit Sherlock chose most of the time, though, was a little pink dress with matching soft pink slippers, a pair of sweet frilly undies and white knee highs with little pink bows attached to the top part. Sherly loved dresses, there were quite a few more in her room, including girly costumes to play dress up in. She loved to put on her outfits for Daddy, enjoying Daddy's cooing and praise for them. This outfit meant Sherlock would be Daddy's little toddler. Their playdates didn't always contain sexual encounters, but they were playful and a way for both of them to forget their stressful jobs. Mycroft as the British Government and Sherlock as the world's only consulting detective.

There was a camera installed in the prep room, but not in the rest of the flat. Because of Mycroft's job and thus resulting enemies they had to be very careful, so the play area was very secure. The windows were tinted, the door to the prep room locked with a biometric scanner and only one person beside Mycroft and Sherlock was allowed to enter. An employee, Mycroft had quite a bit of compromising data on, who would not dare to tell of whatever he may find in the flat, was in charge of keeping it clean and stocked with foods and such.

The camera in the prep room however was needed so Mycroft could watch Sherlock's choice of wardrobe, thus having a little time to anticipate for the playdate. The camera only sends the data to one laptop in the his bedroom and even though he had a 96.4% success rate for deducing the outfit chosen by the consulting detective correctly, rendering the camera almost unneccessary, Mycroft liked to watch. It was fascinating to watch his little brother, arrogant and aloof as he was, transform into his little girl. It helped Mycroft, too, to get in the right mind set. Forgetting the problems at work, the world narrowing down to a flat in Kensington and his little girl, he could care for and lavish attention on.

Today Sherly chose the dress and Daddy smiled. He had a surprise for Sherly. In her wardrobe were already a few costumes, a sweet princess one, Little Red Riding Hood, a pink bear and a doggie costume and quite a few women clothes and shoes so little Sherly could play being all grown-up, but Daddy knew Sherly craved for more. So Mycroft had visited a high-end costume shop, that hand-made the costumes to order and was very discreet. Sherly was going to get her new presents one after the other and maybe they would enjoy them so much it would take several days for Sherly to get to all four new outfits.

They will start with the nurse outfit. After all, _Sherlock_ had recently made a friend, who was a doctor. Maybe _Sherly_ would enjoy playing with her new medical utilities. He also had bought dressing supplies, fake syringes and an actual stethoscope.

He made his way to the living room. As a rule, Sherly would wait in the living room. Daddy would let her sit there a few minutes in order for Sherly to completely immerse herself in her role as Daddy's little girl.

He made his way to the living room. A big pink paper bag with white polka dots in his hand and giddy with anticipation. Sherly sat on the little white children chair in one corner of the room. Thumb stuck in her mouth, a wide open and obedient look on her face that made Mycroft's heart and cock jump a little. Her hair was in tiny pigtails ribbons flowing freely from them. A smile broke from his little girl as he entered, thumb removed from her mouth, she stood up and jumped over to her Daddy. Hugging her Daddy, letting him peck her on her mouth, but then she looked expectantly at the present in Mycrofts hand.

„Hello, my sweet little baby girl.“ Mycroft cooed. „I can see you have spotted the present in my hand. Would you like to open it?“

Sherly nodded enthusiastically, „Please, Daddy. May I open the present?“

Chuckling at his over-excited little girl, he handed her the present and watched as she excitedly looked into the big pink bag, grabbing at the first thing she could see.

„A nurse outfit for my costume collection. Oh, thank you, Daddy. Thank you so much.“

Flinging her arms around her Daddy and quickly letting go to get back to her new costume, Mycroft beamed proudly. Sherly's manners in the beginning had been abysmal and it had taken them a lot of tears and spankings to make those manners better. And now they were great most of the times. She usually said please and thank you, asked permission when needed, and was generally pleasant. Every once in a while the old Sherly came through, however. Especially when she was tired or in a bad mood, because something happened outside to Sherlock. No one could sulk like his little girl and her temper tantrums matched those of 10 toddlers.

„May I put it on, please?“

„Of course, darling. Go to you room and get changed. Call me when you are done.“

After five minutes he heard his little girl call for him and entered the pink girly room. Standing in the middle of the room, looking at herself in the mirror on her wardrobe. She turned and Mycroft was drinking in the sight. The prim white dress was just a little short, barely covering Sherly's behind, a sweet little nurse's hat perched on top of her head and thigh high white stockings complemented her outfit. The only color in the outfit was a bright red cross across the girl's flat chest. It was stereo-typical, one of those slutty outfits you see women wear on Halloween, but Mycroft wanted some fun, too, so he had ordered it. It was, of course, hugging Sherly's figure very closely. He had taken Sherly's measurements two weeks ago, so Sherly must have had some idea that she was getting new clothes.

„Do you like it, sweetheart?“

Sherly nodded looking through the bag, pulling out the box with the dressing suppplies and the stethoscope. „What's this, Daddy?“

„In the box, you'll find plaster, gauze bandages and such for treating wounds; also some syringes to administer medicine and this is a stethoscope. You can use it to hear somone's heart.“

„Wanna try. Please let me try. Show me how.“

Mycroft looked stern at Sherly's rather rude demand and Sherly looked stricken for having forgotten the rules for asking nicely again. „Please, Daddy, will you show me how?“

„Very good, my sweet little pumpkin. Of course, I'll show you.“

Sherly loved the pet names her Daddy came up with. She preens when she hears one and smiles. Daddy had, of course, noticed and tried to weave in as many pet names as he could.

After a short demonstration on one of Sherly's teddy bears, Sherly was engaged in examening her other stuffed animals, putting plaster on little cuts and wounds and administer medicine to those who needed it. Then she turned to her Daddy, who had enjoyed watching his little girl playing, especially the bare skin that flashed on her thighs whenever she bend down to one of her patients.

„May I examine you, Daddy?“ Mycroft smiled and nodded. Of course, he would love her hands on his body. While enjoying his little girl's very thorough examination, he glanced at the big white clock with the pink butterflies on the wall across the room. It was almost 6pm, they had started their playdate late on this Friday afternoon, but they had all of Saturday and Sunday together. It was time to make his little one dinner. He knew, he had not much power over Sherlock outside of their flat, except when it came to seriously threatening behavior like taking drugs, so he was aware that Sherlock was not eating and sleeping as well as he should. This was another reason, why their playdates were so perfect for each of them, at least a couple of times a month, Sherlock was fed actual nutritious meals and put to bed at a reasonable hour.

He made pasta with vegetables in their kitchen, leaving Sherly in his room to play nurse a little while more. Five minutes before finishing the pasta, he told Sherly to wrap things up and put away all of her toys, wash her hands and come to the kitchen. After asking politely – Mycroft noted proudly – she was allowed to leave her nurse dress on.

Sitting closely together over dinner, Mycroft and Sherly ate in relativ silence. About half way through Daddy started to slowly stroke his hand up and down Sherly's thigh. Because the dress was so tight, he could see Sherly's dick harden after a few strokes. His little girl had been really good today and the last few times so he had another surprise for her after dinner.

Usually it was cuddle and telly time after dinner and a short clean-up of the kitchen, but because of his surprise, he asked Sherly to go straight to his room, while Daddy got another surprise for her. He retrieved the smallest of the gift bags from the cupboard in the living room. The other giftbags contained three more costumes.

Handing the gift bag to his little girl, who was perched on top of his large four-poster bed, he also sat next to Sherly, watching as she unveiled what was in the bag.

She gasped, when she understood what she saw. They had used one like it before and she had really really enjoyed it. This one, however, was a beauty. It was a bright pink vibrator with three lines of rhine-stones around the bottom of it and purple streaks pulling across the length of it. It was on the smaller side and it was perfect for his little girl. She was rendered speechless and he wondered if she would remember saying thank you.

Again his little girl, who had been so very good to him the past few months, surprised him by whispering a thank you and a needy little please in his ear, handing him the vibrator. Her eyes shining with joy and innocence. In an act of submission, she turned to lay on her back spreading her legs, giving Mycroft a good look at the sweet white and pink striped cotton knickers because the the dress had hiked up to her waist. Her erection was already straining and a wet spot of precum soiling the front of her knickers.

Mycroft turned the vibrator on and starting on her knees slowly working his way up dragged it across Sherly's legs and crotch. She started to make sweet little noises and Mycroft breathing became ragged, his heart hammering in his chest. For awhile you could hear nothing but ragged breaths, moans and the hum of the vibrator.

„Take off your dress and knickers, but leave your stockings and hat on, my little darling.“

With shaky legs, Sherly got up to do as she was told, in the meantime Mycroft got the lube from the nightstand and laid back to watch Sherly undress. Excited and so very aroused she had a hard time folding her clothes the way she had been taught. Mycroft smiled, he wasn't going to punish her for that, it was sweet to watch her struggle with such a simple task.

Sherly got back on the bed, since Daddy hadn't said anything, she just lay on her back, spreading her legs a little, hoping to have the vibrator back on her skin. It felt so good and she wished Daddy would hurry, but she knew she mustn't tell him to hurry. He didn't like it. Once she was even punished for that by not being allowed to come for two hours, even though Daddy had made her feel _so_ good inside.

Mycroft didn't dally today. This was a reward for Sherly and so he was going to make it good for his little one and he knew she didn't like waiting. He pushed a pillow underneath her butt, so it was raised and he had easy access to her pink little hole. Setting the vibrator on low, slicking it with lube, he made his way down from the base of her cock across her perineum to her hole. Since the vibrator was small, he didn't bother with preperation, but made sure it was lubed up well. Slowly pushing the tip in, he could practically feel Sherly's excitement in the air. She was clutching the sheets next to her tightly, her eyes shut and her cheeks tainted pink.

„Oh, Daddy, too much, too much!“

Searching for signs of pain and discomfort in her face and finding none, Mycroft shushed at his girl and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, telling her what a good girl she had been and how proud he was of her. He was also stroking across her thigh again, alternating between stroking bare skin and the skin covered with the white stockings Sherly had left on. In answer he was getting moans and sighed Daddys from Sherly, that aroused Mycroft to no end.

Once the vibrator was fully inside Sherly and Mycroft had pushed in and out a couple of times, he turned the notch up, making the dildo vibrate violently, which made Sherly scream out. She was writhing on the bed, messing up her hair, the nurse's hat had already fallen of her head. When Mycroft started to hit her prostate on every push inside her tight hole, Sherly's cock started oozing precum on her belly and Mycroft had to adjust his manhood in his pants at the sight of his debauched girl.

He knew she could come like that, even though it took a little longer. But it was more rewarding that way for both of them, so he decided to leave her cock untouched. Enjoying the sight and sound of that wanton little thing in front of him.

Sherly came with a strangled cry. With tissues from the bedside table, Mycroft cleaned her a little, Sherly had to take her bath after this anyway. As soon as her ejaculate didn't threaten to ruin Daddy's clothes completely, Sherly turned and snuggled against Mycroft lean body.

„Thank you very much, Daddy.“ Sherly sighed happily.

„Do you remember what I told you about taking and giving, Sherly?“ Mycroft asked sternly, although he enjoyed having his little girl so close.

„Oh!“

„Yes, oh! Politeness is a hallmark of our society and taking without giving is considered very rude.“

With a rushed apology, Sherly quickly made her way down her Daddy's body, engulfing his length with her wet hot mouth. Since Mycroft was still very much aroused from pleasuring Sherly, it didn't take long for him to come down her throat. She hadn't liked the taste of semen at first, but with gentle words and not so gentle hands, Sherly had learned to take what he offered. After all, her Daddy did so much for her, surely this was not such a big hardship for her, wasn't it?

After a long hot bath for Sherly, she was allowed to sleep in her Daddy's bed. Clad in a short little nightgown and no knickers, she cuddled up against her Daddy's body, who liked to sleep in the nude. She still blushed sometimes, when she sees him climbing in his bed naked. She was, at least in bed, a bashful, prim little girl, the way her Daddy liked her, so she lowered her gaze whenever he was naked in front of her.

That night, both of them fell asleep, thinking how lucky they were that they had each other - Daddy having someone to care for and Sherly for someone who took care of her. Outside they may be lonely sometimes, their genius and attitude outcasting them from others, but here in their flat they had each other and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mycroft has three other costumes, but for now this is enough.  
> After I'm done posting the next several works in this series, I am be open to suggestion for the other three costumes. If you got an idea, tell me. I'm open to co-authors, too.
> 
> Oh I just noticed that I'm using the German quotation marks. Did anyone notice? Is anyone bothered by this? I'm going to fix it for the other stories, but may leave it here, if no one is mortally offended ;o)


End file.
